Dreaming Reality
by Beaustiful
Summary: A short little thing that was in my head... coz i'm dreaming about a soul mate i haven't met yet...


It's short. It's basic. I'm bored. It's all ya getting ;P

* * *

><p>For years I had dreamt about features, features of a face I couldn't quite place, a body that swayed in ways I didn't think I could imagine, details so specific it was like it was embedded in my memory.<p>

What I couldn't figure out? Who was I dreaming about, even in the midst of the day, a fleeting image of that smile, and why was it so?

After recently being given an opportunity by a long time friend of mine I had gathered my belongings and moved to a remote island called Fuuka. I found myself oddly attracted to this island since my friend had shown me a brochure of the university that also gave a nice overview of the town itself.

Taking this as an opportunity to escape the forever tightening grasp of my father's wish to have me take his place, his image, his dream, I happily accepted a small business venture telling my father it was simply to gain my footing in the industry before attempting to manage his conglomerate business. I had no doubt I was competent of the task, but a girl holds her dreams close to heart, and mine screamed Fuuka Island held the answers I sought.

Arriving on the docks after a pleasant ferry road, I took my first steps into my new life, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I was stunned when I was suddenly tackled to the ground, my childhood friends sister sitting comfortably on top of my fallen form pointing at me before screaming "Mai, I found her".

Quickly I saw a red-head around my own age swiftly pick Mikoto up by the collar and take her off me, placing her to the side before offering her hand to help me stand whilst expressing her apologies.

After a short conversation I found out the red-head's name is Mai and my childhood friend Reito had requested they show me around town before I settled down into my new home. "Shizuru would you like to come back to my place quickly to change before we go out into town for the day? Mikoto's greeting seems to have covered you in dirt".

With a gentle smile a gracefully accepted and we found our way to a 2 bedroom apartment not far from the heart of town. "I do have to warn you, my room-mate isn't the most friendly person so if she seems rude please excuse her, she just takes a little to warm up to" was Mai's brief warning before she unlocked the door.

Walking in quietly I heard Mai scream for a girl named Natsuki and I felt a slight tingle within my stomach, ignoring it I moved further into the house until, for the second time today Mikoto jumped on me, only this time my landing was slightly more interesting. The couch was positioned behind me so I fell back onto the cushioned lap of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen with Mikoto again pointing at me saying "Natsuki, looks it's Shizuru, like in your paintings".

I was lost, lost in hormones, lost in emerald's, lost in the very soul of a woman I had only ever met in my dreams, and I had the most unbearable urge to make sure she was real, to place my lips upon hers and massage them together, to suck her bottom lip between mine and nip just enough to arouse, to slide my tongue between lush lips and delve into a passionate make-out.

Did I resist this urge? No, and I didn't need to as she beat me to it, from the second her lips met mine sparks shot throughout my body, my toes curled and eyes closed in utter delight as I deepened the kiss and she reciprocated. The only reason we parted was the clattering of plates as Mai had apparently made lunch and the shock had made her lose her grip.

When emerald's met mine once more a brilliant smile spread across my face and I lowered my lips straight back to hers, without hesitation she was kissing me back, lifting me from the couch I wrapped my legs around her waist, entangled my fingers through her hair and felt myself carried against a sensually moving, perfectly ripped body that I was going to take upmost advantage of.

Omake:

Mai: *smash clatter*

Mikoto: *jaw drop* ... *tries to salvage food*

Mai: *breaks more plates trying to re-announce the shock*


End file.
